


Tainted Blue Eyes

by violetshipper



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sorry i just hate adding tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshipper/pseuds/violetshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and his older twin brothers(kurama and kyubi) are new students of konoha high school. This<br/>Is a story with Naruto and his dark past meeting a red head with a dark past. </p><p>I hate doing summaries as well as tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First step of love

Kurama pov~  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Stirring awake I slam the dismiss button on my alarm. Slowly getting out of bed I walk toward the door right in front of my room and open it. I head toward the bed and slightly shake kyuubi.

"Get up." I say in my usual strict voice. After receiving no response I quickly add "it's the first day of our new school." That sure did the trick because the next second my childish twin springs out of bed so fast that he loses balance and falls on his face. I let a chuckle slip my lips.

"You did that on purpose." Kyuubi says with his childish pout. 

" I have no idea what your talking about" I say with a hint of playfulness as I walked past him. "Hurry and get ready or I'll leave you behind."

I approach the red door down the hall and before I knock the door opens and reveals my blond little brother with his flat black lower right lip piercing, and his black ear piercings in place(four on the right and three on the left). Naruto was fully dresses in a black v neck shirt that complements his toned muscles, black skinny jeans, and blood red converts. "Did you sleep?"

He quickly looks at the ground and says in a low tired voice "I did."

"How many hours?" 

"4." He replies in a whisper.

"4. Why?" I ask in a stern voice.

His blue eyes connect with my gray and he gives me his answer with his eyes. An answer that fills me with rage, rage for the scum of a man that took the innocence from a child at the age of 4-15. A man that torments my kit in his dreams.  
I pull my kit in my arms and I hear Kyuubi behind "what happened?"

"Just a long night." Naruto replies in his usual silky voice as he pulls away from me and walks toward the living room. 

Kyuubi and I watch him disappear around the corner and we make eye contact, reminding each other of the oath we took last year. Never let anything hurt Naruto ever again.

After our morning routine we left the house In 30 min. We decided to take my car(black dodge challenger) to school since Kyuubi's car is to flashy(red mustang), and Naruto's is a bike(black ninja 250).

After a ten minute drive, we parked and got out the car. After a girly shriek from a pink haired girl she tells "they are so hot!" Now all eyes are on us. 

So much for keeping a low profile on our first day.


	2. High school debut

Sakura's pov~  
Walking to school I let out a huge loud grunt. I hate school. It's not worth being up really early to come to a building that has nothing to offer but really easy lessons and ugly boys. I need a jump start in my love life.I mean the only decent guy at our school is a certain red head but he is to creepy for me.

Already in front of the school gate I look around to see if by some miracle someone got hot overnight. A black car instantly catches my attention because in this small village everyone knows everyone and I don't remember anyone owning a black car like this one. It pulls up to park and I screamed in excitement. FINALLY! My wish was granted. 

Right in front of my eyes are two, identical twins. One has long red hair pulled into a lose side ponytail. He's wearing a white collar shirt with rules up sleeves, a black vest, and red tie, black shoes that commitment his grey pants. Overall he looked hot and fit.

Next to him was an obviously identical twin but he seemed like a complete opposite. He has short red hair below knee black socks with above ankle white boots, white pants that were an inch above the black socks, even white lose long sleeved shirt that passed his hands and make him look like a child, and black suspenders.I would describe him as cute.

But the most sexy of them all was a weld blond haired, blue eyed Angel. He wore a tight black v neck that shows his muscles! Black skinny jeans that weren't to right or to lose with red converse. He has a lower right lip piercing and three earlobe piercings on both ears but his right ear had an extra on the top.best of all he has three whisker like scars on each cheek. He was by far the most hot, sexy, and mysterious one of all. A dark Angel. MY dark Angel!

"They are so hot!" I yelled as I read up to the blond and latched my arm with his.  
"My name is Haruno Sakura!"

Naruto pov~  
I step out the car and notice that everyone is starting at us. As I pull out my ear phones my arm is suddenly taken hostage and pressed against a non existent cleavage.  
"My name is Haruno Sakura!"  
Annoying. I look at her hands on me and back at her. Just as I'm about to speak and ask her to let go some boy yells 

"LEAVE MY FLOWER ALONE!"

"I'M NOT YOURS LEE!" The pink bag says as she   
unlatches from rMr and throws her arms for emphasis.

"YOU!" The boy I guess I'd named Lee yells as he points to me and charges. His right first flies toward me and I catch it by the wrist, Swype his feet with mine, catch his remaining arm and I have him on his knees, arms back, with my knee pressed between his shoulders ask in one swift move. I begin to put pressure, waiting, itching for that snappingg sound. Lee let's out a yelp. I snicker until I hear a familiar strict yet calm voice. Kurama's voice. 

"Naruto. Let him go.well be late." I quickly comply and begin to walk away from the gathering crowd with Kurama saying we should get out school uniforms today and Kyubi laughing his head off and a quick comment on our high school debut was interesting.


	3. The red half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is Garra's pov from the beginning of the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I had and have a major case of writer's block and I just decided to write and see what happens

Garra's pov~  
sitting in bed I hear hesitant footsteps walking and stop at my door. Just like every day, Temari still hasn't mustered up the courage to knock on my door like she does with Kankuro every morning. Not that I care. if anything her actions are a nucence. She souldn't have to put in an effort to be friendly just because we are blood related. I know she is scared of me, just like everyone else.

Hearing her footsteps move toward Kankuro's room I look at he clock 6 am. Time means nothing when you hardly get any sleep, it's just a ticking sound and at a certain tick you do something. Whether it be school, appointments, or when to get up. But in my case it's just a ticking sound. I throw on fresh clothing without even looking at what I put on, it dosent matter its just material to cover the body so that you fit in society. I walk to the house door grab my hanging bag and put my shoes on. Just when I'm about to open the door I feel eyes behind me. glancing slightly, I lock eyes with Temari and it looks like she want's to say something but she loses her nerve and brakes eye contact. Before I can say anything or leave Kankuro comes in and sees the shame in Temari's face, he then looks at me with anger but he also loses his nerve.   
I just pretend like I never saw them and walk out.

School doesn't start till 8 but I always walk. It's not like I have anything to do. Everything is boring and predictable.

 

>

walking toward the school gate I hear I a loud crowd but I ignore it and decide to put the volume up on my earphones. Ignoring the world around me I sit in the back of the class of my home room. The bell rings after 30 minutes of silence since I was the only one in class and the class flood full of idiotic children.   
Thankfully no one sits next to me like usual. The class dies down as the teacher walks in and he goes on and on about a subject I thought myself three years ago so obviously I don't pay attention and decide to look out the window for something slightly more interesting than this dull lecture. 

10 minutes into the class there is rattle at the class door knob since Mr.Umino always locks the doors after the bell to let the late kids know they are tardy. Not that it makes a difference on their effort to come to school on time. After another attempt to open the door the there was a knock. I decide that it is more interesting to look out the window than see who is late, odds are it's the animal like kid again. Then the class became a wave of whispers and I decide to see what all the fuss is about.

Naruto's pov~  
My guide around school is a female. One quite similar to the pink banshee this morning. Squealing at my every glance, dropping hint's that she is single and very interested in me, little does she know I'm gay, and my heart bears for one man, which is what makes her efforts amusing. After a tour of the school she drops me off at my homeroom door.   
I turn the knob and quickly let it go because I almost broke the door knob out of force. Not that I care, the only thing I care about is Kurama changing my schedule to his to keep watch on me. After all when we parted ways he gave me a detailed threat about not damaging school property or people. 

I turn the knob more gently but after I hear a slight cracking sound I give up and just knock. After a quick shuffle of feet the door opens. Its who I assume is the teacher and he has a scar from one cheek to another.

"Who are you?" he askes in a bewildered tone.

Me being to tired to speak just hand him my schedule.

"Ahh I see......hm. Well let me prep the class. Oh! Sorry if that was rude, I'm your home room teacher. Mr.-" before he can finish I interrupt him and give a short comment.

"Time is being wasted." He looks frozen in shock but quickly recover and says, "OH! um...m-my bad." As he scratches his back head.  
He clears his throat and walks back into his class with me behind him. "Class! we have a transfer! Be nice and-GIRLS QUIT SQUEALLING!- any way he will -" I drown him and the courus od girls and boys and begin to look for the most secluded seat. That's when I see it. Red. The so familiar beautiful blood red that I was shown countless times before. Before I know it my feet move by themselves. Then in the middle og my journey to the back of the class I hear frusterated sigh followed by, "At least introduce yourself."

I don't reply until ive sat next to the red head that looks at me with a frozen face but a gleam of curiosity in his eyes. "Naruto." I say while staring at his red hair. the class becomes a mingle of whispers,Untill a girl stands up and says to me, "Um, Naruto? Trust me I'm doing you a favor by telling you that you shouldn't be near that-that MONSTER!" as she glaces toward the read head."come sit with us" she says with a flirty smile while pointing in another direction that I don't follow. My response was to ignore her and put my head down. Then finally the class is silent.


	4. A different shade of interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ima just update daily even if its a little. I cross my heart. So I'm sorry if I don't meet your expectations.

Gaara's pov~

Mental Disorder. That's the conclusion I came up with. This blond kit not only sat next to me willingly, he looked me in the eye without fear, and he ignored the teacher (not that he gets any respect anyway) and one of the socially high classes kids. This was quite an eccentric event however I have lost interest in this situation and I moved my eyes back to the window wondering when I will see blood again.

Naruto's pov~

After the girl retreated to her seat and the class began as usual. I tried to take a nap but there was that familiar feeling, that delicious yearning. I always feel this way so I just ignore it. Instead I look around at the potential future victims of my insanity and my eyes land on who I assume is the teachers assistant since she is young but slightly older than a high school kid. Her name tag read "Anko Mitarashi." her looks were average but what drew me to her was a mark on her neck. So I guess she was one of _his_ test subjects. Him. The man like no other. The man that helped me find a joy in a certain red liquid. Red liquid that filled these sacks of dull people. Red that needs to be spilled. _Red that **I** need to spill._ Quickly searching for a victim I hear an agitating voice.

"Don't cause trouble Naruto." Kuramas voice begins to echo in my head. Slightly agitated I lift my head to stare and the teacher in front of the class but I hardly pay attention. I thought that if I sat next to this red panda that resembles blood I would be able to follow Kurama's request and not hurt anyone. I NEED that red. So how do I get my substance without hurting anyone? Ah- I could always just cut myself. Quickly digging a nail in the center of my palm I stare at it as it shyly comes out. I watch it come out with glee, not that I would ever show it.

I let the blood slowly drip out as class goes on. looking to my left I see a panda staring at me and the blood on my hand.

Gaara's pov~

The view from the window was a way to pass time. One that is always the same yet always slightly different. That's when I smelled it. Iron. turning to my right I see deep blue eyes staring and red. Staring at blood. Quite beautiful red crimson blood. I look back at the blond kit only to see him look at me. Interesting. His eyes, they look at peace which was different from when he first got here; they were more enraged.

Why is it that at this moment all I can think is kin...

Before realizing what I am doing I reach for the red stained hand and kiss the blood and keep my eyes locked with piercing blue eyes. I watch as they change from relaxed, to surprised, to...amused. That is when i realize my mad actions. i release his hand and lick my lips for any remaining blood. Gathering my things and leave the class room wanting to get away from whatever that was not knowing that i left a bewildered classroom behind. <<<hehe \\(-~- )/the class saw it all!>>>

i go to my usual spot on the roof garden where no one ever goes (it was deemed cursed the first day i came here and now its all mine) so that i can think about what the hell i just did and why.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its short but keep in mind that i plan to update daily so in the long run its long right?


	5. THANK YOU READERS! THIS IS FOR YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I planed to make more of their individual day lives at school but now I kinda want them to mingle and interact so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful readers who lead me down this path that I'm excitedly walking on! Thank you beautiful balls of human! 
> 
>  
> 
> sorry if that sounded weird but I'm weird

Naruto pov~   
Looking down at my schedule, I give a sigh of relief now that I finally get to my last class of the day. Physical education. Finally I can let out all of my pent up energy. All these annoying fan girls crowding me and to top it of BOTH Kyubii and Kurama continued to pester me all the opportunities they could. 

Arriving to the gym I hear a teacher yelling that todays lesson is going to be a two person combat match.

I tap his sholder and before I can tell or more like show him(since ive been passing my schedule aand been speaking bare minimum the whole day) that I'm in his class, I slightly hesitate to move because his face is....interesting. Its almost as if his eyes are ready to pop out of hishead. I guess he noticed my eyes on him because he slightly glares at me and slowly bring his face closer to mine until we are an inch appart and then he finally said something, "Is there something wrong?"

Seeing no reason to lie I bluntly say, "Your eyes are kin to those of an owl." The whole class starts to whisper, "Poor kid.....Mr.Yamato is pissed....hes ballsy or stupid...troublesome ...hahaha...that's what that women stealer gets...etc." (each comment is from someone in rookie 9 -.-)

He visibly shows his disinterest in me with his moon like eyes and then he snatches my schedule and his expression changes from anger to one of a guilty pleasure. "Naruto is it? Your partner is going to be Gaara, he's the red head." the whole class goes quiet.

I spot the red head and begin to make my way toward him for the second time today. Almost reaching him a male that smells like bugs speaks up, he has his pe clothes on but he added dark lensed glasses and a sweater covering his face, "Yamato. This isn't fair, last time you gave garra a partner, he ended up in the hospital." 

This peaked my interest so I decided to speak, "I'll manage."

"See Shino, he said it himself, he'll be fine." -Yamato

"I tried to warn you."-Shino

"Hmm."-Naruto 

I walk up to the red panda and when we made eye contact, he looked at me as if he was looking through me. No one was allowed to do that to me. Ever. I let out a low growl and bitterly told him, "hey- Red Panda. Don't hold back. Youll regret it if you do."

Garra's pov~

"hey-Red Panda. Don't hold back. You'll regret it if you do."

I feel my pulse begin to pump at this. Its been a while since I was challenged without a hint of fear. This kit has blood worth being spilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: the fight between two future loverssssssssssssssssss
> 
> Comments, Suggestions, and feedback welcomed......and yes even criticism...
> 
> JIKAI MADE! (till next time!)


	6. The Fight of sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough chapter for me and it took way to long to make to be this short. I'm so sorry

Gaara pov~

He's dead. I can feel my fingers twitching to hit this, _this **...**_ ****idiotic blond!

He not only called me a red panda but he dared to show me not one ounce of fear. It not only interests me but it makes me wonder if there is skill behind those words.

Sizing him up, I notice that he is _very_ toned even if his clothes hide some of it. I wonder if he has a six pack? Most likely he does.

"Oy. Are you getting turned on by my body?" I look back up to the kit and see a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  

I look away without answering him, not because he's right, I never in my life have ever been sexually attracted to anyone in my life. I just don't feel like answering him.

 

Naruto pov~

Judging by this pandas face, he didn't like his nick name.

But just as fast as the anger appeared it changed back to his expressionless face. It kind of irritated me.

Then I feel his eyes on me, I saw how they lingered on my stomach. I could tell they were curious eyes, not lustful but, I am a tease at times.

"Oy. Are you getting turned on by my body?"

He looked at me, then away. Funny how easy it is to read this red head.

"Alright class! Eyes on me! Not... _them._ "-Yamato

hmmm.. he dosent like me but it seems that he really dosent like the red head. No. It's not dislike. Its fear. That's when I notice that everyone in my rotating class is scared of this red head.

Interesting.

 

Yamato pov~

This blond rookie thinks he can disrespect me! His teacher!

"Everyone will fight a fair fight and will not continue if I say to stop! Alright first up. Naruto and Gaara." I say smugly

" Start in three, two,...one GO!"

OH NO! I notice it to late! Gaara has a look I haven't seen since my trip to the hospital...a look of killing intent.

Don't worry Yamato! I tell my self. They know to stop when I say so. It's fine.....hopefully..

 

Gaara pov~

This blond looks fit enough to survive two of my blows.

It's been a while since I had a partner to fight. I'm not allowed to use the gym anymore so I plan to release some pent up energy.

Smiling, I get ready to fight and can only think of one word.

Kill.

 

Naruto pov~

If he is feared by everyone. He should be skilled then.

I'm not holding back. I get ready to fight and all I can think, all I can feel, is the need for one thing.

Blood.

 

Narrators pov~(it makes the story telling of the fight easier)

"...GO!"

As if it was an alarm both red and blond charged at each other.

Everyone surrounding the two froze after feeling the killing intent rolling off not only Gaara but the new kid as well. All they could do was watch.

Gaara made a strong right punch toward the blonds face. Only to have the blond disappear in a flash. Gaara searched and found Naruto but it was to late. Naruto made a sweep at his feet and he feel.

The whole class flinched at the death glare on Gaara's face.

He slowly got up and did a round house kick.-G

He caught the foot 2 cm from his face.-N

One foot trapped, Gaara jumped and hit the blond in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath and release the red hears foot.

Naruto quickly regained his composure fast enough to dodge a kick to the head. As Gaara missed the blonde's head, and meet with the wooden floor causing it to split.

Naruto got behind the red head and and got him in a head lock.

Gaara flipped the blond over to the front, causing both of them to fall on the floor. Red on top of blond.

Naruto flipped both of them over and smashed the red head's head on the floor with so much strength that the red head started to bleed and the floor to dent.

Gaara got mad with rage and Naruto mad with the need for more blood!

Both were so consumed in the fight they didn't hear the yells of everyone telling them to stop. Demanding. Pleading. Begging.

Gaara threw the blond off of him and hit him in the jaw causing the blond to get dizzy for a bit. And during naruto's haze he got hit in the back and was thrown to the floor.

Naruto, still dizzy, flipped his way onto his feet and ran toward the red head. He used the red heads planted right leg that was slightly bent as a boost into the air. This boost made his right hook of the blonds stronger and deadlier.

The red head was out of practice and didn't dodge the punch fast enough and was knocked to the ground again. 

The blond got on top of the red head and began throwing punches left and right. the next somehow faster than the last.

left

right

left

right

left

right

The red head was fighting to stay conscious and he finally found a moment of hesitation in a punch. He dodged it, put his fight arm on the blonds lowed back and locked it with his left arm. the blond struggled to get free.

Gaara got to his feet with the blond in a tight grip, he than slammed naruto's body to the ground and instead of throwing punches like the blond, he would pick up the blond and throw him.

pick him up

throw him

the red head stopped to catch his breath, since he wasn't use to a fight, the bodies usually dropped after the first punch.

Both were lost to the world around them, laughing like crazy, heavily breathing, and oh so bloody.  

When they both caught their breath and went at it again.

They went back and forth. For hours. Past class time. Past school time.

No one dared to try and stop the two monsters from fighting. They were too scared to get pulled into the fight.

After 3, someone finally got the bright idea to call both of the monsters families.

 

Temari and Kankuro were the first to get there. They watched in horror at the scene in front of them. Temari was looking at the blood spilled, and still being spilled everywhere while Kankuro was watching as the two people fighting with skills that should be beyond any human being. They snapped out of their shock and apologized, there was nothing they could do but wait.

 

Kurama and Kyubii finally got there. Kurama knew what to do when Naruto got this wild. He took out the bells from his pocket with a face of disgust. Kurama hated using these bells, he hated who they use to belong to, he hated what that man did to Naruto. What he made Naruto be. (the bells are the ones Kakashi used but the man isn't Kakashi)

He rang the bells twice and Naruto twitched. Kurama sighed because this always worked and he hated that it did.

 

Naruto pov!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!

SO MUCH BLOOD!

I throw the red sack a few feet away.

*bell sound*

I froze. He's here! I search the croud!

Where are they? WHERE IS HE?

then I see the gleam of the bell's and charge for them.

 

Gaara pov~

I'm kicked by the blond a few feet and regain my footing

WHERE IS HE! HES DEAD!

then I see him head toward the croud and run to tackle him.

NO WAY IS HE LEAVING THIS FIGHT!

 

Naruto pov~

before I can reach my beloved bells I hear stomping from behind me.

Opps. I forgot about him.

"Sorry. This was fun but I need to go get something. Goodnight," I say as I give the red head a serious punch and knock him dead cold.

Bell time! I think and giggle a bit since I'm still full of adrenaline.

 

Narrators pov~

Our blond- not red covered kit runs toward us with complete innocence. -Kurama

Almost like the time before the damage being done. -Kurama

He snatches the bells from my hand and sits on the floor.-Kurama

Kyubii wraps his arms around the blond and dosent care that his clothes get soaked in red blood. Kyubii pulls the blond on his lap and begins to rock the blond back and forth.

Kurama begins to sing as Kyubii hums the music.

_You can call on him to-day_   
_To keep the pain at bay_   
_But when you do meet him_   
_your heart starts to beat_   
_For what is your last hymn_   
  
_When the room grows cold_   
_It’s the oldest story ever told_   
_Its been told by all of those_   
_Who came before both young and old._   
  
_Some have met him bravely_   
_And others met him gravely_   
_Whether Early or late_   
_both brave and afraid_   
_He always has room for you_   
  
_When the clock strikes the hour_   
_There is no need to cower_   
_He has no ill will to-wards you_   
_So go with him_   
  
_Always_   
_The Same_   
_That Sad_   
_Old Game_   
_Maybe_   
_You will_   
_Meet him_   
_Today_   
  
_It doesn’t matter if you do or don’t_   
_You will meet him some day anyway_

The blond falls asleep and the surrounding crowd only watches in amazement and shock.

The red head twins bow to the crows, apologize for the inconveniences, and walk away with a sleeping blond.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music for the lullaby: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0XvXEo-eUVY 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Family curiosity


	7. Family curiosity prt. 1/6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooooooooooooooooong wait but here it is, crappy, but here.

Naruto pov~

Where am I? I look around and see the playground. Oh yeah! I'm at the park!  
I run around the park for a good hour. Deciding I wanted water I ran to the water fountain leaving my twin brothers to play by themselves for a bit. After chugging down a couple of gulps, I turn to head back and play only to be blocked by a man.   
"Why hello there, how old are you?" he asks in a deep silky voice

"I'm three." I answer with childish innocence and holding up three fingers enthusiastically

"Arent you a cute one?" 

"Oh-I just remembered! I cant talk to strangers! Sorry Mr. but my mo-"

He cuts me of, "If we exchange names, we wont be strangers."

I think for a bit by placing my hand on my chin, which earns aa chuckle from the man in front of me. 

"Alright! my name is Naruto!"

"nice to meet you Naruto, my name is O-"  
I wake up with a jump. It was him again. he was in front of me just seconds ago and now he's gone forever.  
Sighing heavily, I look out the window. Judging by it's place, it's around 3 am. I turn on my phone and it reads 3:12. I shower in my bathroom and change into the school uniform laid on my study chair. Kurama did say we were getting uniforms. No use in even trying to sleep.  
Fully dresses and ready to go, I look at the clock, 4: 27. as I sit in my dark room, I begin to think about him again, and I feel my stomach sink to my feet. "He's gone..." I whisper in pain. just as I feel the tears forming I shake my head! think- think about anything else Naruto.   
then a certain red head pops in mind. he was a good fighter, he lasted way longer than most. He's interesting. even though our fight is kinda fuzzy, I could almost swear we were talking with our fists. Curiosity about him begins to flood my thoughts as I wait for the twins to get up and ready.


	9. how the twins kinda look

This is what I pictured for Kyubii

and...

this is what I had in mind for kurama


	10. 2/6

Temari pov~  
What. The. Fuck. That blind bag of shit hurt Gaara! Who does he think he is? I mean sure he can be intimidating, creepy, and deadly....b-but that aside he is my little brother! And no one, NO ONE fucks with my brother! That blond bag of shit is now a dead blind bag of shit! He just doesn't know it yet.

I'm not a genius like a certain hot pice of ass but I know I can't beat this bag of shit with muscles alone. Which means this plan is gonna take a while but hell its gonna teach him not to fuck with my family! 

Letting a sadistic smirk grace my lips I begin to plot how I'm going to go through with this plan.


	11. 3/6

Kankuro pov~  
Not only is there one blood related monster in my school...there is an even greater monster. No, demon. That fits him better, a scary ass demon and monster in my school. What the ballsack am I gonna do?


	12. Familiar Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the lateness and the bad part about this apology is that I don't have a real reason for being late.....curse at me, yell at me, and I will take it cuz in so sorry I just lost motivation...

Naruto pov~

On our way to school (we decided to walk today) Kyubii and Kurama were acting normal, well almost, Kurama kept on giving me side glances every 5 min, in between pages a book he was reading, like clockwork and Kyubii kept on offering me candy at the end of every little story or joke he told. I know they are worried about me snapping but they should know it was bound to happen, I mean we were close to the anniversary of that day.

"You sure you don't want one? _I have cherry lollipops~"_ Kyubii says in a sing song voice while waiving his never-empty candy bag in front of me. Before I can reply, Kurama beats me to it.

"He said no, and as a matter of fact, you shouldn't be having sweets for breakfast." As childish as it was Kyu popped a hard strawberry flavored candy in his mouth

"Why you little incompetent whale penis!" Kurama says in a stern yet playful voice and snatches the bag from Kyu's hands and stuffing it in his school bag.

"How could you do that? I might have withdrawal symptoms!" Kyu said while dramatically placing a hand over his heart and the other on his forehead with his palm facing Kurama.

I let a small smile grace my lips because this is just like when we were kids, like if nothing had changed at all. And even though a smile makes no noise at all they both faced me and gave a smile of their own.

''''''''''''''''''''''''Time skip''''''''''''''''''''''

In front of the school gates, we are immediately the center of attention. Nothing we weren't use to. We walked forward and stayed in our own little world until it was time to separate from my brothers and go to my own class.

Almost to my class room, my path was blocked. A woman, blond. her glare and posture practically yelled "die!". I stayed quiet until she finally spoke, "You little shit! Who do you think you are?! How dare you come prancing in here and think you can hit my little brother! You don't know who your-" I tune her out. Fuck does she have vocal's. She's going to make me late. And seeing how she deeply dislikes me, I have to force her out of the way. one little jab to her thought should be enough.

Before I can I even move a voice barely above a whisper say's, "Temari." She freezes and pales in a split second

Suddenly I don't mind being late, its the panda. still crimson red but now he has a slight glare....hm...amusing.

 


	13. blond and blue

Gaara pov~   
Walking to first period I see Temari. And she appears to be yelling at...shit, Naruto. He dosent look mad, just agitated. I pipe in to what she is saying and now I am also agitated. What a hypocrite, acting like a older sister protecting her little brother. ha. where was she when I was on my "father son" trips, hospital visits, and many near death experiences? Besides blood, we are complete strangers.

Then i notice his muscles twitch and i quickly say "Temari."

Its a warning, for her to stop,not to protect her but because the thought of him touching her irritates me. Why should someone of that power have to raise his hands at her, a meare weakling. Its like a professional chef being askes to microwave a banana. Completely idiotic and pointless. Waste of seconds.

She freezez and i quickly add " Leave." and like the familiar coward she is, she does. 

Now it's just me and blondie. Neither of us say a thing, just stare at eachother without breaking eyecontact.

Then he does something that baffles me. He opens the door with his foot and tilts his head inside as if saying "after you." i don't know if i was hallucinating from all those hits to the head so i stood there. After i notice he isn't moving, i walk inside and then he walks in after me. I sit at my seat and as usual the class is quiet and avoids me like if I'm on fire, not that it bothers me, i prefer it that way. However what isn't usual, is the kit sitting next to me...again. The whole class lets out a gasp, i think i even heard a shreak or two. 

i don't know what to say so i say nohing at all and look out the window like i always do.

The teacher walks in and class started. 30 min into class i hear him speak in a deep and....alluring voice, "Gaara."

Slowly, ever so slowly i turn my gaze to him. and tilt my head and a form of letting him know I'm listening. 

Then he smiles a smile that makes me feel something new and frankly unwelcomed. His eyes remind me of a fox, they are slightly slit in a almost inhuman way, they are slightly hazy, i wonder why- before i can investigate his features anymore, he say's in a deep and alluring voice, "Your the same." 

Not a question but a fact. 

I don't fully understand his meaning of word's so i remain silent and just stare. 

"Hmmm, you just don't know what i mean do you?" the class bell rings "Meet me at lunch, rooftop, people avoid it, wonder why." he says giving me a knowing look and walks away with his things. 

And i haven't moved a muscle because, well, i think i was just asked to be around someone, and i usually get the opposite response.

What the fuck,


	14. sorry i am super late

Naruto pov~  
I think he is the same as me. i think. But i hate not knowing, its like an ich i cant scratch away, hence why i asked him to spent lunch with me. This is the one and only reason. But before i meet up wit him i have to tell the twins or else they will think im tearing up the school again. What a pain.

Before i can reach where i usually meet up with them during lunch, someone gets in my way. I look up and see a very pale white person with inky black hair and an out of place smile. This person has feminine features but is definitely a guy. I stare at him blankly for a second and then i just walk around him. He starts to walk beside me.

"My name is Sia." he says and i just keep on walking.

"I saw your fight. I was impressive and very very hot." he says with the exact same smile.  
I continue walking.

"The silent type? I guess it does not matter right now anyway. I'll fix it later." That's when i give him a side glance. Then he walks in front of me, blocking my path.... again. I let out a long sigh and am about to walk around him again when he blurts in the most casual way, "Date me." In a way that sounds like a demand instead of a request. I just smirk at him and walk around him again. This time he does not follow me but yells, "I will get you to date me! Be ready!"

I only get two reactions after i display my dark side. Fear or adoration. So i just chalk it up for the latter and continue to find the red heads to tell them ill be eating somewhere else today. 

With a red panda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to follow through now and update a little everyday. It'll be short like this one, but hey, it'll be a little dose a day. and plus i want to start a different story as well as continue this one, one that actually involves ninja's and tailed beast lol. what do you all think? let me know your opinion please


End file.
